Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers/Rap Meanings
Mr. T: I pity the fool who tries to step to Clubber Lang! (Mr. T's signature catchphrase is "I pity the fool". His character in the 1983 film Rocky III is named Clubber Lang, a boxer with an arrogant attitude and the antagonist of the film, who was the only one able to K.O. Rocky Balboa. He says that he'd feel sorry for anyone such as Mr. Rogers to try to mess with someone like him, as it would be a mistake to fight him.) Call me B.A. Biceps cause I'll crush your whole gang! (Mr. T's character in the 1980s television show "The A-Team" is B.A. Baracus, B.A. standing for 'Bad Attitude'. He is also saying due to his notable strength, he would crush Mr. Rogers and his friends.) Bring Tuesday, Friday, and little Trolley the Train. (King Friday, Queen Tuesday, and the neighborhood trolley are all characters on Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood. Friday and Tuesday are puppets actually puppeteered by Rogers himself, and Mr. T says he can crush Mr. Rogers and his friends at the same time.) And watch me dip their ass in gold, and wear 'em like my neck chain, sucka! (Mr. T is known for his vast amount of neck jewelry, especially gold chains. He is saying he will dip all of Rogers' characters in gold and make them into chains so he can wear them on his neck. He also says one of his usual words at the end of some of his sentences, such as "sucka", "punk", or "fool".) I'll choke you with your own sweater sleeves. (Mr. Rogers is known for his everyday clothing: a tie and a colored sweater. Mr. T warns him he will choke him with the sleeves of his sweater.) You couldn't even beat me in the Land of Make Believe, punk! (The Land of Make Believe is a fictional setting on Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood, where most of Rogers' puppets live. Since the land is made up from Mr. Rogers' imagination, Mr. T says that Rogers wouldn't even be able to imagine, or make up, his own victory.) I will Mr. T bag you in the closest cemetery. ("T-bagging" is actually a double meaning word. Mr. T might be meaning it as a wrestling move or a body-bag, but it is also known as a sexual term when a guy puts his balls in someone's mouth. Mr. T puts a spin on this by using the word T as the first letter in his name, saying he will be the one doing so and that he'll bury Mr. Rogers in the cemetery while he's at it.) Nobody's gonna miss you cause all your friends imaginary! (Mr. Rogers' friends come from his imagination, so he says Mr. Rogers is unimportant since he has no real friends.) Mr. Rogers: Hi there neighbor. (This is a well-known greeting that Mr. Rogers gives to his viewers at the beginning of every episode of his TV show.) I hope you don't mind if I change my shoes. (Mr. Rogers changed his shoes after welcoming the audience to the program.) I'll be rocking sneakers 'til this battle's over. (He began the show by changing from his penny loafers to his running shoes.) So I don't get blood from your ugly face on my penny loafers. (Mr. Rogers is basically calling Mr. T ugly, and that he changed his shoes so no blood from the ugliness will get on his clean penny loafers.) I like you just the way you are, one in a million. (Mr. Rogers said in one episode, "I like you just the way you are." This is one of the many compliments and advice Mr. Rogers gives to viewers. Mr. Rogers is saying Mr. T isn't famous, he's just 1 in a million, and he likes it better that way.) But it looks like the barber gave your head a Brazilian. (Mr. T has a haircut inspired by African Mandinka warriors, but a Brazilian is when you wax off the hair off a woman's pubic area and leave a small strip of it, so it looks as if a strip of pubic hair was left across Mr. T's head.) I pity your neck, Mr. Gold Chains. You've got too many. (Mr. Rogers thinks that Mr. T has too many gold chains and uses his "I pity the fool" catchphrase to demonstrate that the weight of those chains around his neck must be painful. Furthermore, Rogers may be associating the gold chains with extreme vanity or other traits he observes in Mr. T, but of which he doesn't approve.) The only gold I keep on the shelf is my Emmys. (Fred Rogers had won many Emmy awards, which is an award ceremony celebrating television shows, as well as earning a lifetime achievement Emmy. They were given to him for his work on "Mister Rogers' Neighborhood".) I teach the whole world full of children, I can tell. (Mr. Rogers taught many children life lessons on his show.) You call yourself T cause you're too dumb to spell. (He says that Mr. T isn't very smart, and he had to shorten his name because he's too dumb to spell it.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 13 Mr. T: Who you callin' dumb, fool? Mr. T only needs one letter! (Mr. T denies that he is dumb like Rogers says, and he's so awesome that his name only needs one letter in it.) Hello? It's for you. Bill Cosby wants his sweater! (Bill Cosby is an African American comedian who was the star of the successful 1980s family sitcom "The Cosby Show". Cosby is known for wearing colorful sweaters, like Mr. Rogers. Mr. T makes a joke saying his sweaters were borrowed to him by Bill Cosby, and he wants them back from him.) You're a 40 year old virgin in a dumpy ass house. (Mr. T is referring to the 2006 comedy film "The 40 Year-Old Virgin", starring actor Steve Carell. Mr. T is saying that Mr. Rogers looks like the forty year old virgin in the movie, a virgin that nobody is interested in, and he lives in a lame house.) I'll get Hannibal, Murdoch, and Face to stomp you out! (John "Hannibal" Smith, H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, and Templeton "Face" Peck are all members of The A-Team, the action/adventure series in which Mr. T acted as B.A. Baracus, another A-Team member. He says he'll get his crew to beat some sense into Mr. Rogers.) The only pussy cat you've ever seen is on Henrietta, sucka! (Mr. T is saying that Mr. Rogers has never met a woman's pussy, a slang term for a vagina. Henrietta the Cat is a puppet who lives in the Land of Make Believe, and since pussy is another term for cat, he says Henrietta is the only "pussy" Rogers would have seen in his life.) And your Mr. McFeely delivers a lot more than letters! (Mr. McFeely is one of the main characters on Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood and serves as Mr. Rogers' mailman. Mr. T is saying that Mr. McFeely visits Mr. Rogers so often that they may have a gay relationship together. McFeely is also Fred Rogers' middle name in real life, which is where the name comes from.) So before you come to battle with your PBS crap. (In 1969, Fred Rogers spoke in the favor of the Public Broadcasting Services, or PBS, when they were on trial. PBS is also the network that broadcasts Mister Rogers' Neighborhood.) How 'bout I call up CPS about them kids on your lap, fool! (The CPS is the Child Protection Services, who protect children from strangers, pedophiles, or any type of criminal who wants to harm children. So, basically, Mr. T is implying that Mr. Rogers is a pedophile.) Mr. Rogers: Watch what you say, kids love me more than lunch. (Kids love lunch, but they loved Mr. Rogers' show more.) I'm not the one with my face on some whack ass Captain Crunch. (Mr. Rogers is referring to the short-lived Mr. T cereal made by Quaker Food Company that only ran in 1986, and that it ripped off Captain Crunch. He says Mr. T's figure is only used on cheap advertising.) When my plan comes together, you won't even see it coming. (Hannibal, the leader of The A-Team was famous for saying "I love it when a good plan comes together." Their plans would normally succeed, so Mr. Rogers is saying that Mr. T won't even notice his secret plan of winning the battle.) I'll chop you into 4 black dudes and I'll remake Cool Runnings. (Cool Runnings is a 1993 Disney comedy film starring many African-American actors including rapper Doug-E-Doug and actor John Candy. It stars 4 Jamaican adults who want to form the first Jamaican bobsledding team to compete in the Winter Olympics. Mr. Rogers says he'll cut Mr. T into four black people and remake that movie.) I'll say this once, Laurence. I hope it's understood. (The real name of Mr. T is Laurence Tureaud. Mr. Rogers' tone here is used to sound authoritative towards Mr. T, especially by calling him by his first name.) Get right back in your van and get the fuck outta my neighborhood. (He's warning Mr. T to go back to the A-Team's van, the one Mr. T usually drives, and leave his neighborhood for good. Mr. Rogers' uncharacteristic use of profanity shows that the otherwise-cheerful and friendly Rogers has finally lost his patience with Mr. T.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 13